dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Sneevils
About Sneevils are green goblins who are simply obssesed by empty cardboard boxes. They are a 'very young' species. They were created less than two hundered (200) years ago because Kid Nythera wanted to build a box-fort with them (the Sneevils were all originally Human children cursed by her). This was also revealed in the second Nythera Quest called "It's Not Fair!" that was released on June Eleventh. Sneevils are relatively intelligent for simple monsters. They are led by the Sneevil King, Splurt. They have created immensely elaborate and huge hideouts called Tree Forts that are made almost entirely out of cardboard boxes, that ascend high into the treetops. One of their, if not most, greatest creations is the Boxopolis, a grand treefort city built in Oaklore Forest. The treefort has a huge intimidating throne room, small houses, log-bridges, lookout towers, and it goes nearly throughout a major portion of the whole forest. Hundreds of Sneevils live there. They also have made a secret Ninja Dojo that trains new recruits for the Sneevils. They also make their homes in forests with simple shadings. Culture Sneevils are not inherently evil. They are a race that simply love ''taking cardboard boxes from unknowing people. They are not allied with Sepulchure, Xan, Prince Drakath or any of the majorly evil forces of darkness, even though they can go as so far as to attack a settlement just to get a special box they like. There can be exceptions in which Sneevils can desert their king or otherwise. Some exceptions are Sneenjas working with Okuchi No Okami, though these have not proved to be working with him, and may just be inhabitants of the Bamboo forest. Sneevils are defensive of natural land, and allied with Gorgok to protect from enroaching humans in Willoshire. They are good natured, as it has been said. Development Sneevils (and the story's writers) have also shown immense creativity. They are able to craft mini-fortresses or even barricades of a small pile of cardboard boxes to hide behind. They have shown to be able to craft small explosives with these barricades, and are able to hide behind them while they set them off. They also have created amazing security protocol in their forts, with many passwords (every time you do the "Tree Fort" Quest, a new password shows up randomly) AND a secret knock. Sneevils domesticate reptilian Togs and small Turtles as mounts and war mounts. You can even befriend some Sneevils to guard and have them hangout in your house. You can also hire a Sneevil Gladiator to create a mini fort outside to guard your house! Sub Species It is believed that the Sneevils that had fallen down to Ravenloss could not stand the enviroment and rapidly evolved into a sub-species. These new sub-species of Sneevils are called Sneevmoles which have most of the charateristics of a sneevil, except they have small yellow, beady eyes, a mole's snout, and garden hoes for weapons. SNEEVILS *'Sneevil Ninja = Light Reconassiance''' *'Sneevil gladiator = Assault Specialist' *'Sneevil Boxer' *'Sneevil' *'Sneevils Stack Atack' = Sneevil Blockade *'Sneenja' = Heavy Attack Ninjas *'Aquavil' = Water combat Sneevil ' *'Snugvil = Love Sneevil *'Sneevil Arca = Sneevil Commander' *'Sneevil Dojo Sensei = Master of the Dojo' *'Sneevil Box Lord = Overseer of a Box Fort' *'King Splurt (Boss)' Category:Species Category:Monsters